This invention pertains to fuel dispersion systems for internal combustion engines and is particularly concerned with an improvement in a fuel spray bar for spraying fuel into the induction passage of an internal combustion engine.
For the purpose of achieving improved fuel economy and reduced exhaust emission products, it is desirable to improve the quality of the combustible fuel-air mixture by improved atomization of fuel. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,132,204 assigned to the same assignee as the present application there is disclosed a fuel spray bar and pressure regulator system which sprays liquid fuel into the induction passage of an internal combustion engine. Such a system is well suited for use in an electronic fuel metering system, such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,935,851 also assigned to the same assignee as the present application.
In one respect the present invention is concerned with a fuel spray bar which constitutes an improvement upon the fuel spray bar disclosed in the former commonly assigned patent. One of the chief advantages of the present invention is that still further improvements in fuel atomization and distribution can be achieved.
The foregoing features, advantages and benefits along with additional ones, will be seen in the ensuing description and claims which should be considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings. The drawings disclose a presently preferred embodiment of the invention according to the best mode presently contemplated in carrying out the invention.